My Travels 3(Roby's POV)
by Roby Eaton
Summary: We are back for the third time and we're badder than ever. WE go on more adventures, and meet more people. Warning: Dauntless Roby will kill if she wants to. Do not mess with her.
1. Divergent

When I come to, I'm lying on grass. I try to open my eyes, but they feel glued shut. I run my hands over the grass, and it's unusually soft. Softer than the grass back home at least. All of a sudden, I swamped with memories: Being on Berk, Sarafine, Dragon, arriving at home.

Dying.

I try to move but it hurts way too much, so all I can do is groan. I sense a presence next to me, and it's as if I _smell _their fear. I try to move again, but it hurts _way _too much, so all I can do is groan.

"H-hello?" Rebecca says. Actually, more like _croaks_. I groan a little louder, as if in greeting.

"R-Roby?" Rebecca asks nervously.

"Hm-hmm, what?" I ask in response. I try to open my eyes to look over at her but I fail.

"W-why can't I open my eyes?" I ask hoarsely.

"I don't know Roby, I really don't know," she answers genuinely.

I hear a rustling almost as soon as the words were out of my friend's mouth. I hear heavy footsteps coming from the south and then a man's deep voice. "Stand," he commands in a voice that makes my blood run cold. I stand up, feeling light as air. I don't know why I can stand now, but not two minutes ago. I grip Rebecca's hand as if she's saving me from drowning.

"Open your eyes!" the voice commands again. My eyes snap open and I'm blinded by the light as if I just spent ten years asleep. I release Rebecca's hand from my death grip and look around us while smoothing out my hair. The forest around looks almost magical, like we were surrounded by earth and water spirits. I look at the man that told us to stand up. He looks almost thirty and his hair looks like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Q?" Rebecca asks him. I'm shocked that she's know him, but then again, I remember that she _is _Rebecca.

He lchuckles at her. "Yes, yes that's me," he says in a laughing tone that's must softer than before. "And you two should be thanking me, for I am the one who brought you back." I just blink at him. I have never heard of this guy before. I start to wonder about what would happen if I shot him when he starts speaking again.

"I didn't save you for anything you know. You two have lovers that aren't meant to be yours," he says. He circles us like a shark about to feast and I immediantely curl my hands into fists, feeling more Dauntless than I've ever felt in the four years that I've been reading Divergent. "But I'm generous, so you two are going back to Berk to live your happy human lives." He stops circling us and stands in front of us with his hands behind his back. "I will grant one wish to each of you." He points to Rebecca but she still has a straight face.

"Why me?" she asks him, more confident than I've ever heard her.

"You've travelled to a different reality, got the love you've always wanted, and still have the mind of a Time Lord. You're always wondering what is out there." He holds out a hand and coming from his hand is a bright light.

"Power of dimension hopping," he says looking at me. I continue to stare at him like I'm dreaming. He stares back then looks at his hand. "Well? Go on. Take it." He outstretches his hand towards me more and then I snake out my hand and grab the light. I stumble back a little the second my hand comes in contact with the light. Rebecca looks at me concerned and takes a step towards me. After I regain my balance, I feel like power has been mixed in with my blood, which it probably did.

I look back at Q and he looks at Rebecca. "Now, for you my dear, something you've always wanted." He holds out his hand but this time it doesn't have any light shining from it, there's just a different looking wrist watch. She takes it and straps it on her wrist and then she looks like she realized the cure to cancer.

"I-is this a vortex manipulator?" she asks in a tight voice.

I look back at Q one more time, before he gave a happy nod, and disappeared.

"So, what is that thing?" I ask while walking up to her.

"I-it's basically a TARDIS wrist watch. You can go anywhere, and really, anywhen," she answers, still sounding astonished.

I nod in understanding and take a step back and examine my hands and arms. "So," I begin. "How do we use these things?"

"Well, I type in coordinates, and you, I don't know," she says still looking at the watch. She shrugs then looks down at me. "Think of something maybe?" I outstretch my hand, focus on the one place I've wanted to go ever since the end of sixth grade, and a portal pops up. I instantly think of the Five-Dimensional Door from The Mortal Instruments.

"Holy Four!" I exclaim. "I'm a Shadowhunter!" I do a mental self-five in my head to not seem like a nut-bar. I look over at Rebecca and she smirks at me.

"Where are you going?" Like she needed to ask.

I smirk back, and answer her before jumping into the darkness leading to another world. "Divergent."

A couple of seconds later, I'm standing on a train with black clad people. I look down at my clothes and find that I'm in the standard Dauntless uniform. I continue looking around in hopes to see Rebecca, and she stands out above the rest, in her red sweats and yellow pullover, clearly Amity.

"Hey, Dauntless," Rebecca says clearly indicating me. The rest of my fellow faction-members look at us in awe, since we weren't there two minutes before. "Guess where we're headed?"

"Where?" I ask coolly, but on the inside I'm doing flips.

"It's right before the Choosing Ceremony," she smirks at me and points to The Hub. I start bouncing on the balls of my feet, like Tris.

"And?" I ask, letting only a little bit of excitement creep into my voice.

She grins. "No Tris."

I start bouncing more. "No Tris?!"

"No Tris," she confirms.

I let out a squeal and I just get more weird looks from the other passengers. I start bouncing about five times quicker and Rebecca leans out the doorway, and she gets more surprised looks from the other Dauntless. I remember that the Dauntless hate Amity perkiness, but I've been around my old classmates long enough to learn how to tolerate it.

She leans back in with a look in my eyes that tells me she saw my boy. "You were right," she says simply.

"About what?" I ask slowly. By now, my fellow Dauntless have begun to ignored us, and I knew it would result in someone getting hurt later. I don't like it when I'm ignored by equals.

"Four."

I walk over to the door and lean out as far as I would dare. I look to my right and see _him._ I know I'm supposed to be with Dragon, but I mean, come _on._ It's Tobias 'Four' Eaton. I'm not standing aside and letting the moment slide by. I kept staring at him until he turned to look at me. I put on my sly-Foxface-like-foxy-cool-mysterious face and winked at him before pulling back into the train car. The train started slowing, so I grabbed a Rebecca who was muttering something to herself while holding a gun. I pulled her out with me as I jumped. All I could think about was how much Christina-and-Tris-like we were. I landed perfectly and straightened up, like Peter did. Rebecca stumbled a bit, but regained her balance easily. I smirk and start staring at Four. Many images run through my mind of fan art that I've looked at of Fourtris, so I start imagining Robias fan art.

"AHEM!" Rebecca shouts. I snap my head towards her with wide eyes. "Remember Dragon?" she whispers. I frown just as a deep voice comes from behind me.

"What is this 'Dragon'?" says Eric. _Lookie here, _I think sarcastically. _The bitch just strolled in._

"Hmm? Oh, its nothing," says Rebecca innocently. But I've fangirled over Divergent enough that Eric won't take no as an answer.

"I will not take rebellion in Dauntless, now tell me," Eric pauses to pull out a gun before continuing more slowly. "What is Dragon?"

Rebecca pulls out a gun and aims at Eric's head and all I can feel is jealousy that I never got to do it. "I told you already," she loads the gun without moving the gun a centimeter. "Its nothing." Eric cracks a smile and I know I'm hurting him before I leave.

"Where did you get a gun?" he asks in a taunting voice. "You're Amity, aren't you?"

"Apparently so. And she," she reaches under her shirt and pulls out the sweetest, wickedest knife I've ever seen up close. I almost wanted to drool. Then she made me three times as happy by handing it to me. I gripped it and twirled it with a devilish look in my eye that took me years to master. "Is Dauntless. Now if you could the gun back where it came from, we'll be on our way." Eric reluctantly put the gun away. Once he walked off, I turned to Rebecca and silently begged to do the thing she knew I was thinking.

She sighed and said, "Fine. But just once. And don't worry, I won't tell Dragon." I squealed that walked up to Four, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and since I was a head and a half shorter than him, pulled him down, stood on my toes, and kissed him. Tris was right; he is a good kisser. I released him, and before turning away, whispered, "Never forget."

I walkd back over to Rebecca and she had this concerned look, and I could tell it wasn't for me.

"So, where to next?" she asked, pulling her wrist closer so she could punch in coordinates at a moments notice.

"Jack?" I asked hopefully while bouncing on the balls of my feet again.

"Jack," she said confirming.

I spawned a portal, and waited for her to leave before I did a thing: I turned, spun the knife one more time, threw it at Eric's shoulder, turned and winked at Four, then did a backflip into the darkness that took me to the Guardians.


	2. Rise of the Guardians

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for taking weeks to update sorry. I was writing other fics and well, tumblr.**

I appear beside Rebecca. Where? I don't know. I'm dizzy from travelling. I feel slightly different in my apparel than when I was in the wondrous land of Divergent. I look down and I'm in a satiny purple (sparkly) dress that goes down to my ankles, and has a strap going across a single shoulder with purple flats.

"Well then," says a grinning Rebecca. She sounds like she's trying to desperately hold in laughter. I cross my arms and feel wings in my back flutter slightly. _Wings?_ That's not right. Instead of being shocked of my new additions, I put a defiant look on my face.

"You can't say much." My eyes sweep down her body to address her clothing, and she does the same. She's wearing a dress that looks like something the ancient Greeks would wear, Roman styled sandals, music notes tattooed up and down her right arm, and her hair was done up on top of her head in a short ponytail, with a gold ribbon that looked like silk. I look back up at her face and she looks shocked.

"Oh God no, I'm wearing a fancy dress and my hair is done up, this is not happening." She's in full panic mode now. I've always relished looking pretty. It gave me the sensation of power. She moves her hand to the top of her head. She looks even more horror struck. "Oh no… Roby! Quick, what colour is my hair?" I inspect her hair. It's hard to tell under the moonlight.

"Uh, reddish-brown I guess." I really can't tell, but I sure am envious of how gorgeous it looks.

"Fantastic! Just brilliant!" Oh yeah, she's definitely _not _pleased. I'm smirking to myself when I hear a smooth, musical voice:

"Roby Scales." It's Dragon's last name with my name. (Yeah, his name is Dragonwing Scales. Deal with it.)

Rebecca's eyes widen for a minute before she says, "Great. I'm a Doctor Who knock-off." I look at her with a stunned expression. She must've heard something too. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah," I say feeling like the wind has been knocked out of me. "I um- I thought I heard something."

"Me too. What did it say?"

"My name." That's fifty-percent true.

"Mine said Melody Song." _Appropriate for what you're what you're wearing. _"I wonder what spirits we are." Clever for her to assume we're spirits. _We are in Rise of the Guardians, after all._

"Let's find out," I say, puffing my chest out a little bit. Sort of like a proud dragon. "Judging by the music notes on your arm, our best guess is the Spirit of Music." She nods, so I continue. "And for me, well dragons are fictional here and were used in fairy tales or fantasy tales as they used to be called. So I must be the Spirit of Fantasy!" I'm glad too. I love fantasy, supernatural stuff and adventure stories.

"Thanks Sherlock," she deadpans.

I decide not to get angry at her so instead, I bow and say; "It's elementary, my dear Watson."

Her mouth tilts up into a small smile, and spins around, as if looking for something but something totally different happens. "Whoa," I say breathlessly.

She stops spinning and looks at me. She cocks her head to one side and asks, "What?" I gesture to her new outfit and she looks down. She's wearing loose sweatpants, plain white sneakers wither a bit of blue in them, and a t-shirt that hangs off of one shoulder, with jagged, lightning bolt looking letters that read "Music Rocks!"

"Oh wow," she says, seeming genuinely amazed, then she gets this look on her face that makes her look like she discovered the meaning of life. "_You spin!_" she shouts at me.

"Fine, fine," I mutter, as I twirl in a circle. I barely even feel it, but when I look down to see if my clothes have been changed, I'm in my black Dauntless clothes. _And my old pair of Doc Martens! YES! _But I notice I still have that pair of dragon wings. They're actually quite comfortable.

"Wow, Dauntless looks good on you," she says with a smile.

"I know." I've been egotistic since I was ten. My easily excitable friend looks at our surroundings, and I realize we're in a forest. I've always thought everything looked prettier in the night, especially nature, but I was always too afraid to go out at night. But I guess I don't have much to worry about now that I'm dead. Rebecca starts jumping up and down and my head follows her movements, up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just want to get out of here!" she says impatiently.

"Ugh. Fine," I groan. "Follow me."

"Yay!" she says and clapping her hands like a small child. We walk out of the forest, and before I can stop it, someone walks through Rebecca. She stands there with her shoulders hunched, a hand on her chest, gasping.

"Are you okay?!" I demand.

"I'm okay," she says, still gasping. "The wind got knocked out of me, that's all." _That's not all. You weren't being believed in._ We stand there for a few minutes, while she recovers from being walked through. I look up at the moon and say, "Judging by the height of the moon, it's around eleven o'clock."

"I think you might be right," she says, looking up at the moon with me.

We continue walking, and eventually we realize we're in our home town. I feel like I should be breaking down, crying, but I guess the initial shock of being killed in a fiery inferno hasn't set in. (Okay, yeah that's an exaggeration. Shut up.) I look up at the sky and see an aurora borealis. It's weird. You never actually ever see a live aurora borealis in Newfoundland. That's usually Labrador. But then I remember Rise of the Guardians, and that's how the Guardians call meetings. So you never know. Then I snicker about at a thought that has popped into my mind.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we got chosen as Guardians?"

"Oh yeah, Roby, 'cause that'll happen," she says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and keep walking, totally enjoying just walking around with my sister, under the full moon. We continue walking for what seems like not enough time, before I feel an extremely cold breath on my neck. I gasp, clench my fists and whirl around. I'm met by looking directly at two shoulders, so I look up into a pair of ice cold eyes and a devious smirk, which irritated me. Sure I smirk a lot and am slightly devious at times, it doesn't mean that it can't make me feel agitated.

"Um, hi?" Rebecca asks nervously. I giggle a little bit at the fact that she's starstruck in the prescence of Jack Frost. Not my favourite Guardian. I put myslef in an excited mood, just because I don't want to piss off a Guardian.

"Hi!" I chirp.

"You two can see me?" he asks, seemingly bewildered.

"No bai." Rebecca's going Newfie. Damn. I might as well, too. Just this once. Jack continues smirking, and I feel a spark of anger.

"You two are Spirits, aren't you?" he asks, but not without a touch of amusement.

"No bai." I guess neing back home makes my inner Newfoundlander flare up.

"And you're sisters?"

"Well, no. But we're as close as sisters. We know everything about each other." Rebecca says it as if she had memorized it off a text book in school.

"Oh? Spirits of what, then?" He's definitely getting on my nerves. But I'd be lying if I said there wasn't something about him that was attractive.

"Music."

"Fantasy."

"So you two are the Spirits of Music and Fantasy?" God, does he have to repeat everything we say? Rebecca and I look at each other. I roll my eyes and she glares at me a bit.

"Yeah."

"Good." He says smirking, and I already can tell what he's going to do to us next. I fold my wings as he snaps his fingers and puts us in the sack. I have to say, it was pretty roomy. For a bag.

I feel something different from dimension travelling, making me dizzy but it feels magical all at once. We land with a soft thump and we hear voices around us, talking in hushed tones. An elf opens the sack a bit and I scowl at it. Damned elf. The sack opens fully and big hands lift us out.

"HEY!" I shout at them, lashing out. I've never liked being touched by strange hands. "Can someone please tell us why we've been kidnapped?!" I think I'm just tired. Or not. I feel like I could give someone a good beating. I decide to unleash the wrath of Roby (it's worse than it sounds, okay?) on North, obviously the head of the plan that involved Rebecca and I being shoved into a bag.

"Hey. Listen here, chuckles." He looks slightly taken aback, which makes me feel satisfied. "You have absolutely _no right_ to send Mister Happy-Fun-Times over to _our _hometown, shove us into a sack and then deliver us to here. Wherever here is." I'm standing almost directly parallel to the Big Guy now.

"It's-" he begins to say, but is cut off by Rebecca.

"Whoa." She must have been completely oblivious the whole time. She was taking in the legendary "Santa's Workshop" with wide eyes.

"You're sister doesn't think so," says North with laughter in his voice. I shoot a look at him but he ignores it. "Well?"

She looks at him with wider eyes, not at _all _understanding what's going on at the moment. "Huh?"

"_Well_?" he asks again, but with more emphasis.

"Well what?" She pulls out her innocent face. She uses it all the time, I'd recognize it anywhere.

"You missed half the conversation, didn't you?" _I wouldn't exactly call it a conversation. More of, a fifteen year old girl losing it at a couple of hundred years old man. That's Russian too._

"No, not really," she says smiling the kind of smile a five year old would use after getting a compliment.

I roll my eyes. "Do you think they have the right to just _shove us _into a bag, and the put us through a portal?!"

Rebecca puts on her game face and crosses her arms, starting to look like the older one. "While I do agree with you Roby, that was _not _fair, nor do they have the right." She has her defiant look on now. Perfect. "But," there's always a but. With everything. " If the Guardians called us here, it has to be a big deal." She looks directly at the Guardians standing in front of us. Some expressions baffled, some pleased, some annoyed. "But why did you call us here in the first place?"

"Excellent question," I murmur. I look up at North, along with Rebecca. We're staring so intently, we hardly notice the objects that magically appear in our possession. I look over and see Rebecca handling a beautiful pair of headphones, and then I look down and my jaw drops. A Stele, the device that the Nephilim use to draw runes on themselves to assist their everlasting battle with demons.

"You got headphones," Jack says as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "And you got a wand?" I don't react. I just can't believe that I have this in my hands. A Stele. Only those with the blood of an angel hold these. I sulk a tiny bit but feel better. I would rather be a dragon, but ya' know. Angel blood is the next best thing. The next thing I know, Rebecca's hands are pressing down on my thin shoulders, and she's yellling "HEY" in my ear. I jump up about a foot in the air and almost whip her in the face with my new Stele. She jumps away from me, laughing so hard I'm afraid the headphones will slip off her head.

"NOT FUNNY!" I scream at her. I can feel the worried glances of the Guardians on me.

"WAS TOO!" she yells back in between fits of laughter. I start laughing too.

"Okay, yeah it was," I admit.

Rebecca quickly turns to look at the GUardians once again, and goes very serious. "Anyways, why'd you call us here?"

"Bipolar much?" mutters Jack. I glare at him and he cowers.

"Manny says we need help," says North ultra-seriously. I grin.

"We're gonna' be Guardians?" I say and clutch my hands to my chest.

"Part-time Guardians," says Bunny irritably. Now_ that's _my favourite Guardian.

"Better than nothing, I guess," Rebecca says. "So if the Man in the Moon thinks you guys need help, something's up. What's going on?"

"We do not know," replies North half-confidently.

"Well that helps," Rebecca turns her back. She says something but I ignore it. I walk up to the big Bunny, stand almost close enough that our toes are touching and look into his big bunny eyes.

"Hey fluffy," I say in a gangster-like voice, which sounded pretty good. "What's happening up there?"

"_Fluffy. _Did you just call me... _Fluffy_?" he asked, already sounding irritated.

"Ya'," I say shoving my thumbs into my jean pockets. "Problem?"

"_Fluffy?!_" I guess he's still hung up on that coment. "I'll show ya' Fluffy, mate." He starts toward me with his fists up, and I step back with every step he takes forward.

"But you weren't so tough when Easter was gone, were ya'?" I have my fists up now too.

"How do you know about that?" His defence is weakening now. (Hehehehehe...)

"Where we come from, practically everyone knows that." I lunge towards his gut, but he lurches to the left.

"That's it," he says between gritted teeth.

"Bring it," I snarl. Before I can punch him straight in the belly, Rebecca is in the middle of us. _Dammit. I wanted to get into a fight with a six foot one bunny._

"Do we really need this?" says our personal peacekeeper. From the corner of my eye, I see Tooth and Sandy's heads bobbing in agreement. Rebecca sighs.

"Listen." She looks at Bunny. "She just wants to get a game out of you." She knows me so well.

"What?" Bunny is straightened up now and his hands are by his sides.

"She just wants to get you riled up." She knoes me _too_ well. Bunny huffs.

"And apparently it's working," I say beaming. My fists are lowered now, but not unclenched.

"So how about a tour?" Rebecca says perkily. Way to change the subject sister. But we go anyways, the rest of the group making a point of keeping Bunny and me seperated. At least I almost fought him. But I didn't actually fight him...

We continue walking for a long time. It really is a cool place. Little elves everywhere, yetis. It's kind of breathtaking. I notice that Rebecca isn't walking by my side anymore, so I turn and see her staring at her sides, slightly fazed.

"Rebecca? Are you coming?" I ask. The other Guardians don't stop for us.

"Oh yeah." She runs toward me and I must say, she is a much faster runner then before I switched schools in grade five.

A couple of minutes later, and what seems like a thousand yetis and elves later, I look over at Rebecca and she's sipping on a slushie. I suddenly get jealous. "Where'd you get that?"

She looks at her cold drink. "I don't know." She looks down at her feet, and there's an elf tugging on her pant leg, that looks like it's asking for something. She looks really confused, so she just gives it her slushie, and then there's a cookie in her other hand.

"The hell?" I mutter. I'm fighting off the temptation to eat it for myslef, when Rebecca's watch starts to count down.

"Timed destination set in: thirteen." I don't remember her setting a timer. "Oh no."

"What?" The Guardians are stopped now and Jack is standing right in front of us.

"Twelve."

"I'm leaving." Rebecca looks up at Jack.

"Eleven."

"Why?" Jack can be an idiot at times.

"My watch says so."

"Ten."

"Where?" Jack and I ask simultaenously.

"Nine."

"Where do you think?" she asks.

"Eight."

"Home?"

"Seven."

We turn and face the Guardians. "It's been fun," Rebecca says with a wide smile.

"Six."

"But we have to go," I conclude for her.

"Five."

"Why?" Tooth asks us.

"Four."

"My watch says so."

"Three."

"So, goodbye!" Rebecca says, happier than ever, even though we're leaving a place we've dreamt of going to.

"Two."

"Bye!"

"One."

And we leave without another word.


	3. How to Train Your Dragon (Once again)

**Okay, so I was thinking of doing something. **_**If**_**, I get good reviews, I will do start doing Dragon's POV. Or I'll just do it anyways. Oh well, I'll surprise you guys.**

I hear whispers around me. _Why are people whispering, we kind of sort of live here now_. I attempt to open my eyes, but they seem to be glued shut almost. I let out a groan that sounds more animal than human. Almost dragon, I'd say. I succeed in opening my eyes and the scene around me is almost humorous. We're in a small room, about the size of our living room at home, with about fifteen to twenty people. Astounding, really, that so many people can fit into a room this size and… I don't know why I'm here.

"What the hell happened?" Rebecca grumbles from a bed parallel to mine.

"What she said," I grumble. I decide I don't want to sit up because of laziness and I look at the people surrounding my bed. There's only really Dragon. I beam at him. He gives me a worried smile in return and my own smile fades. I put my hand to my forehead and instead of acne ridden skin; I feel a smooth bandage that's a little moist.

"You two fell out of the sky, in the middle of town too," the grand chief of Berk says explaining. Well, if we fell out of the sky, we might as well have fallen in the middle of town. "Gave yourselves a nasty smack."

"How long were we out?" I grumble, still feeling drowsy.

"Around six weeks," my boyfriend says quietly.

"_Six weeks?!_" I screech. Everyone in the room nods. _Everyone gets an award for knowing how to calm down a hysterical teen_, I think sarcastically.

"If we were out six weeks that means…" Rebecca begins, stating her thoughts out loud. We all look at her, although she's staring into space, lost in the fantasy of her thoughts.

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask in a more normal voice.

She looked up at me and smiled, and I swear whenever she does that, it sends chills down my spine but reminds me of the sweetest and most innocent child you'll ever see.

"Okay, Rebecca? You're creeping me out." I give her a weak smile.

"August." I think about all the important events in August, but the only thing that comes to mind is her birthday.

"How'd you know?" Hiccup asks her.

She taps her-not unlike mine-bandage covered skull. "Math, sweetheart." She pauses to think for a moment. "What day is it?"

"What happened to 'math'?" Astrid says in a snarky voice. I glare at her and she glares back. My vision goes yellow for a moment and Astrid looks scared, then everything is normal again.

"I have a head injury," Rebecca spits out, interrupting mine and Astrid's staring contest. "Math only works up until certain points when you're like this."

"Twenty-third, why?" Fishlegs says, looking slightly pale at the outbreak. I now know why Rebecca wanted to know the date. August. Her birthday. I look at her and smile to find that she is doing the same thing.

"Why?" asked a very confused Dragon. No one gives him an answer, so I just look at him and beam. He beams back and there's another reason why I love my boyfriend.

"_Who the hell changed my clothes?!_" Rebecca screams from her bed. It makes me jump it little, but I check under my blanket and notice that I'm no longer in my Dauntless outfit. I frown and look at Dragon. He shrugs. I looked around to see who could've done it, when a healing woman pushed past the horde of Vikings. "It was just me girls, don't worry."

Rebecca lets out a sigh of relief. "Sorry," she mutters. She looks at her hands when her eyes widen and her hands fly to her hair. "Where'd my hair go?" she asks no one in particular. She looks at me with and her face twists into disbelief. The colour drains from her face and my eyes widen because I have no clue what's happening.

"Oh no," she breathes. I notice her hair is pulled into an intricate braid and the light from the window illuminates it.

"Your-your hair," I stutter. She hates having it like that. She only agrees on ponytails. No braids.

"It's braided, isn't it?" she says sadly. I nod. "So is yours." I should have guessed earlier but this catches me by surprise. I hate having my hair all fancy too. I prefer a simple, high, ponytail. I stare at my hands and Dragon sits on my bed and whispers in my ear.

"I like it." I turn and smile wryly before giving him a quick kiss.

"Why's our hair braided?" Rebecca asks, again, to no one in particular. The healing lady walks over to Rebecca's side and unwraps her bandages deftly and gently as to not disturb her still healing head.

"It's a part of her culture. It shows that you're unmarried." She leans down and directs Rebecca view point to somewhere else and murmurs something to her, but I don't catch it.

"Is my head okay?" Rebecca asks the old woman.

"It's-it's healing." I feel the blood rush out of my head, worrying for my injured sister.

"How long until it's completely healed?" Rebecca asks calmly.

"Maybe, two, three more weeks?" I calm down a bit knowing that it will only be about half the time we've been out for her healing.

"Why doesn't she have any boo-boos?" Rebecca suddenly asks in her four-year-old voice, while pointing at me and staring with a pouty lip. I have to swallow down laughter since I want to know the answer too, although the healer doesn't.

"She was closer to the ground, about a house up. But you," she looks at Rebecca pointedly. "You were two houses up. You are lucky. Most would have died." I feel my stomach twist. I look at my best friend to see if she's okay, but she just stares at the VM thing. "When will we be able to go home?" she asks, looking back up at the woman.

"I guess today, but no flying for a week. Both of you," she says looking at me for the first time. I smile warily but get up, too quickly though. I stand up beside my bed but almost fall back down, mostly from the fact that I suffered a head injury, and my low blood pressure. I lean on Rebecca until the dizziness goes away, and we make or way to our now permanent home.

We get home a few minutes later and we're greeted by two flurries of excitement. One lands in my face and I pick up my little Terror that was gifted to me by Dragon and hug her.

"So," Rebecca says.

"So?" I ask, needing some specificity.

"Chicken?" she asks while turning getting the stove prepped, probably already knowing my answer. I smile and nod. I head for the couch and lie down, with Sarafine still in my hands. I put her on my chest and she curls up, with her paws under her head, and the rest of her body stretched out towards my feet. I feel a pang of sadness. This is what my cat used to do. Except she would shed all over me.

I end up waiting twenty minutes for the chicken to finish cooking. Rebecca brings over a plate for me and I immediately dig in, realizing how hungry I am after six weeks. I scarf almost all of it down within a few minutes, and as I am finishing the chicken, Rebecca speaks up.

"So no going back?"

I laugh, to put a damper on the mood. "Nope." She looks out the window wearily. "Bed time."

I almost coke on my chicken. Time flies fast. "What?"

"Bed time, come one." Rebecca takes her plate over to the counter and I shove the rest of my chicken in my mouth. I stomp up the stairs, grumbling the whole way up. I walk swifter and quieter as I reach my room, because there's no point in stomping. I crawl into bed and Sarafine curls up by me and we fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of time and space ripping, and I figure Rebecca must have used the VM again. I consider yelling at her but realize that the healer said nothing about going through dimensions. Only 'no flying'. I make my way downstairs quietly, like a child on Christmas, and find a nice hot bowl of cookie and cream flavoured oatmeal. I squeal, snatch the bowl form the counter and run over to the couch. I curl up in the corner and begin to furiously shove spoonful's of oatmeal into my mouth. Rebecca just calmly takes some fruit that was on the counter and sits on the opposite end of the couch.

"You like it?" she asks me, grinning. I bob my head up and down. It's been a while since I've had some of this.

"Where'd you get it?" I ask, as I shove another bit of oatmeal into my mouth.

She points at her watch. "This." She sets her fruit down, and I take a few grapes and pop them in my mouth, just as there's a knock at the door. I walk over and open it, to find two boys standing there, looking slightly bewildered.

"Are you Roby?" the one with the hair colour that looks exactly like mine asks.

"Who wants to know?" I ask them, crossing my arms over my chest. He looks at his friend, who is about five inches taller than him, about Rebecca's height really, for help.

"We were assigned to live here with Roby and Rebecca." I blink in surprise.

"A-alright. Come in." I make way so they can enter my home. They got to the kitchen, still looking around at the room in amazement, when the boy that had my hair colour, and actually looked almost exactly like me too-same brown eyes, same brown hair, same lip formation, same _nose_- looked me in the eye and said, "I bet you can't take me." Instead of freaking out, I curled my hands into fists and raised my lip into a snarl. "Really now?" I punch him in the jaw and he lets out a small yelp. Reagan jumps between us and glares at me, but I just kick him in the shins. It proves ineffective, since I'm wearing soft shoes.

"Who are these guys?" she asks as she eyes our new housemates curiously.

"Um, I'm Reagan," the one that is about Rebecca's height and is shockingly almost identical to her speaks up. "And he's Robyn."

"Okay, but why are you here?" Rebecca splays her hands and asks them in a very serious manner.

"Berk's population doubled and we were each assigned a housemate, or in our case, housemates," Reagan explains. Robyn is still holding his jaw and sending my venomous looks. I smirk.

"So, in the thirty seconds I was upstairs, Berk's population magically doubled?" Reagan nods. Rebecca puts her head in her hands. She starts shaking her head. Then she stops and grabs Reagan's arm and pushes back his sleeve, revealing a watch. The watch that Q gave Rebecca.

"What is this?" she asked.

"N-nothing. Just something from home. Why?"

"Because I have the same one." She rolls back her own sleeve, revealing her VM. We stand there for a moment until Rebecca keeps the ball rolling.

"Roby, what did you do to the poor boy?"

"He said I couldn't take him, so I showed him different." I glare at Robyn.

"And then my brother stopped us from starting anything," Robyn says as he glares back at me.

"Well, Roby, I have some bad news," says Rebecca as she speaks quickly. "That boy you just punched is you, but as the opposite gender." My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "So you're telling me," Robyn and I speak in synch. "That he/she is _me_?!" There's a knock and the door and Rebecca rushes to get it. I quickly turn and lunge and Robyn, and it seems like he had the same idea. Reagan grabs his waist, picks him up and continues holding him until Rebecca gets back, since she'll be held responsible for me.

"We might have a small itty bitty problem," says Rebecca perkily.

"What?" I ask.

"We don't have enough rooms," she says sadly. I began to work out solutions in my head.

"They can sleep in my room and we can sleep in your room."

"Sounds good," Rebecca says agreeably. "What do you guys think?"

"Okay, let's get settled in," Reagan says as he drags the cursing and spitting Robyn up the stairs. Rebecca crosses her arms and I follow suit.

"We are pretty cute," Rebecca says quietly, still looking at the stairs.

"I know."


End file.
